


Born to be Her

by Evelyn_Harrison



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana is a princess who’s so in love with Zoe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/F, Jared is also a prince, Kings and Queens, Larry and Cynthia are king and queen, M/M, Royalty AU, Zoe and Connor are princess and prince, but tree bros is the main story, cross dressing, evan is a prince, galaxy gals side story, heidi is a queen, i have two other works that aren’t done yet, im suffering, not really a curse, oh man I do love me some zolana content, oh yeah you heard me, princes and princesses, procrastination? On my stories? It’s more likely than you think, some stupid curse, the Hansen’s ancestors are kind screwed up, who ships tree bros, why did i write this anyways
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15717087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evelyn_Harrison/pseuds/Evelyn_Harrison
Summary: In a faraway land, thousands of years after the destruction of the many countries that once ruled, one royal family was bound with a curse:“No male shall ever be destined to claim the throne, and only the heir of the queen, who must be of born female, can rule.”It was set when a king betrayed his beloved queen for another, and created a scandal among the royal court. The queen learned of such betrayal, and cursed the king to gain revenge. “No boy or man in our family will turn out like this, and they never shall rule in this family!!”However, cursing her husband, the future generations would suffer in a lost of a king to rule, and only a queen could. It wasn’t a magical curse, but the rule would forever hurt the children that was unfortunate to live by it.The boys could never rule, and was put on a lower class because of it. Most were fine with the rule, with female siblings to take their place. One boy, with no female siblings, had to change everything about himself to become her.





	1. The Wrong Kind of Flower

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you tree bros dorks!! It’s me (again) Evelyn! I wasn’t going to post this, but you know, what ever. This and the next chapter is a prologue, then it’ll kinda continue from there. It’s also so much more shorter than what I usually write, but I wrote this with no wifi at my grandparents house. 
> 
> Next chapter is Connor’s POV (Third Person)! Don’t know when it’s going to be uploaded, but it should be soon!! I also have a one shot that should be coming out soon, it’s called Heart Control. If you’ve checked out my tumblr, a summary of it is there!
> 
> That’s all I got for you, hope you like the first chapter!

_Hansen Kingdom_

_In a faraway land, thousands of years after the destruction of the many countries that once ruled, one royal family was bound with a curse:_

_“No male shall ever be destined to claim the throne, and only the heir of the queen, who must be of born female, can rule.”_

_It was set when a king betrayed his beloved queen for another, and created a scandal among the royal court. The queen learned of such betrayal, and cursed the king to gain revenge. “No boy or man in our family will turn out like this, and they never shall rule in this family!!”_

_However, cursing her husband, the future generations would suffer in a lost of a king to rule, and only a queen could. It wasn’t a magical curse, but the rule would forever hurt the children that was unfortunate to live by it._

_The boys could never rule, and was put on a lower class because of it. Most were fine with the rule, with female siblings to take their place. One boy, with no female siblings, had to change everything about himself to become her._

——

Queen Heidi Hansen gave birth to her only son, Evan, when she was twenty. After many miscarriages, her and husband was finally blessed with a child. But a child that wasn’t fit to rule. He couldn’t rule.

Her husband hated the fact that their child was a boy, and that he felt shame and anger when he looked at Evan. “A disgrace.” He told Heidi the day Evan was born. “Our bloodline will end if we do not have a girl to rule.”

“I cannot do anything about it.” Heidi responded, a tiny Evan cradled in her arms. “It was bound to happen.”

“We must do something about this. It’ll be a scandal if the public here about this situation.”

“If you hate it so much, why don’t you just leave? It was your choice to marry into the Hansen family.” Heidi snapped, and the baby started to cry. She whispered a soft sorry to him, calming him down. “You aren’t my love that I knew before. Where did he go?”

“He is gone when you gave birth to such disappointment.”

Years later, the King left Queen Heidi and Prince Evan for another widow in a different kingdom. Evan was only seven, and he never really knew why his father left. He did know that his father never loved him like he should, and that he was never going to rule.

The day of being a boy ended, and Evan made the decision to become a girl for the sake of the future of the Hansen’s and to stop his mother from grieving.

He grew out his hair so that it would hang at his waist, wore more feminine clothing and tried to raise his voice higher to mimic a girl. He lied to the public, telling them that he was a girl all along, and everyone bought it.

The palace knew he was lying. His mother knew he was lying. It was for her sake. In attempts to bring back his father, he’d change himself.

As he grew older, it got harder to pretend to be a girl. Evan cut his hair and used wigs instead, the weight of his hair was to unbearable. He wore special padding for certain areas, and went out less and less. He was short for his age, and used that to his advantage.

Faking his gender was one thing. But marriage was another.

“But Mother, marriage of the same gender is a scandal! I cannot marry a girl if I am pretending to be a girl! And if I marry a boy, he will find out that _she_ is a _he_! And if the public finds out, it would be another dead end!” Evan cried out when Queen Heidi said to arrange a marriage for him on his fifteenth birthday.

“If we find a boy that accepts you for how you really are, and if he truly loves you, it wouldn’t be a problem. We can find a way for the bloodline to continue.” She responded, hands folded in her lap.

“I doubt anyone would love me, boy or girl!” Evan turned away, taking off his wig and throwing it to the ground. “If you love me, Mother, then you wouldn’t marry me off!”

He ran to his room, tearing his dress into bits and changing to pants and a thin white collared shirt. Running out of the castle, the clock struck midnight and all of the guards were on their short break. No one followed him out, and Evan rushed into the deep sacred woods that no one dared to go into.

No one but him and another runaway prince.


	2. A Black Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam, the second chapter! This time, with ya boi Connor! My younger sister read it, and told me that it wasn’t as good as the first chapter,,,, so now I feel anxious that it won’t be good!!! And also, writing in like formal/medieval script is hard? As you can tell, I didn’t do that good....... (Just in general, I’m not that great...)
> 
> ALSO: This story is going to have a lot of chapters, but they are aimed to be short! Around 500-900 words!!
> 
> Hopefully you like it? 0^0

_Murphy Kingdom_

Fate has done it again, and Prince Connor Murphy has found himself in a situation he hoped he would never have to be in.

He was getting married. Without knowing who he was marrying.

“That is beyond unfair and unreasonable.” He first said when his parents, King Larry Murphy and Queen Cynthia Murphy introduced the topic to him and his younger sister, Princess Zoe. “I’m not going to do that.”

“You have to. We have already arranged it with the kingdom’s Queen.” King Larry frowned at his son. “The marriage will be in a few years.”

“ _What?!_ I haven’t even met who they are! You didn’t even asked me for my word!” Connor stood up from the dining table, surprising everyone.

“Connor, please take a seat. It is not official, but both families are agreeing to it.” Queen Cynthia sighed, motioning him to sit down.

“ _I’m_ not agreeing to it!” Connor growled, anger rising in his veins. “You both have no right to do that! I’m not marrying anyone!”

Larry stood up as well, challenging his son. He was still frowning, but it was more of a disapproving look. “Yes we can. We are your parents, Connor, and until you are married and are a King, you have to listen to us.”

Connor looked desperately at Zoe, who was frowning as well. “Zoe can be Queen then, I’m sure she’ll love it!” It was nearly sarcastic, but not at the point where Zoe heard it, or said anything about it.

Zoe shook her head, annoyed at her brother’s bickering. “It doesn’t work like that. You’re the first born and heir, you have to take the throne.”

“I heard that the princess is very lovely and beautiful. You might change your mind when you see her.” Cynthia pulled Connor back to his seat, hoping that he will calm down and resume their dinner. She gave him a pleading look, filled with desperation. “She is also your age, you both could become friends before you marry her.”

Connor frantically shook his head, untamed brown locks getting messier and messier with each shake. He pulled out his mother’s grip, hard and rushed that she felt a million miles away from him. “You both don’t understand. I have no interest with women. I will never be interested in them.”

He didn’t bother to touch his food, the meal abandoned. “I am going to go out on a nightly walk.” He turned away, head lowered to the marble floor.

“No, we must finish this discussion at once.” Larry responded, hand pressed firmly against the wooden, smooth table. His voice was raised, and that same stern look that he always gave Connor was present on his face. The King has received quite a few wrinkles because of both Connor and Zoe.

“I can pass, Father.” He said before storming out of the dining room, loud thuds echoing with each heavy step. No one called out to him, or tried to persuade him to return to the dining room.

Rushing down the large corridors and past the servant’s quarters, Connor finally reached his grand bedroom, quickly changing out of his formalwear and into a black tunic over a crisp long sleeve white shirt, and black trousers.

Taking his bedsheets and tying them together, and to the bedposts, he dropped them out of his open window. Down he went, rushing adrenaline and excitement that he could vanish in thin air, with no one noticing his absence.

Sneaking past the guards, he rushed to the only place he could feel secure and safe in, the Woods of the Wisp. Through the thick fog and rustling leaves beneath him, past the large oak trees and through the berry bushes, he found his little spot of luscious green grass with enormous leaves looming over. Thick leaves covered his shady spot, the stars above him hidden.

The anger that once coiled inside of him uncoiled, and he found his peace with the hidden beauty of nature that no one has ever dared to come across. The Woods is what separates the unknown land to the known, and no one knows what is on the other side of the ghostly woods.

Taking a seat, he leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. The calming wind blew in his hair, and he sighed contently. Connor could only escape for so long from the twisted reality, but whatever time he had was enough.

Little did he know that he was not alone, and wasn’t the only prince to run away from a curse that would drown them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it? Actually?? Thanks? So um, yeah. How was it? Any errors or anything, just comment below! 
> 
> I wanna thank all of those people who read Heart Control! I’m planning on making a shorter sequel, but I hit a writer’s block and it sucks! 
> 
> Time to Shine is also on hold, what the heck is carapace’s powers? I am on the verge of going, “Fine!!! I’ll make it up and edit it when the ep comes out!!” Or something.
> 
> PS: Thanks to JustAnAnxiousKid and their co-creator! You’re guys comment made me motivated to finish this chapter!!!!
> 
> PPS: Go check out my tumblr if you want? I do a few incorrect quotes and random stuff, maybe post a few updates on fics? You don’t have to, but it would make me a bit happy!! https://trees-and-sky.tumblr.com 
> 
> PPPS: I love you guys!! See you in the third chapter!!! :)


	3. A Thorn So Sharp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, here we go. Here’s the third chapter!!
> 
> Procrastination and writers block hit me hard, so this chapter came out later than it should of. I do wanna apologize as well!! 
> 
> All of your guys kudos and comments on any of my works make me super happy as well!! I just posted a Zolana fic “Your Requiem” two days ago as well, and all of the comments were so nice!!
> 
> Anyway, read this while I work on the fourth chapter!! Hopefully it’s better than the last one!

_Woods of the Wisp_

An hour had past, and Prince Connor nearly fell asleep. What awoke him was frantic panting, and someone pushing past the bushes to only fall over a root of a tree nearby. Opening his eyes, he found a blond haired boy on the ground.

_Foolish boy, must he look where he was going?_ He let out an annoyed grunt, kicking his legs out from his cross-legged position.

The boy looked up, shocked that someone else was there. Connor then met the most beautiful pair of cocoa brown eyes he has ever seen. It glowed like the warm sun, and felt cool like the moon all at the same time. His heart must of skipped a beat or two, his breath taken away so easily.

The boy stuttered out, “P-pardon me, sir, I was not looking where I was going!” Quickly, he scrambled up from his spot, dirt covering his fresh clothing. He attempted to brush the dirt off, but it was inevitable. Stains like that can only be cleansed in the Enchanted Springs, which is rumoured to be connected to the Woods of the Wisp.

“Do tell.” Connor raised an eyebrow, standing up. He straightened his black tunic, the wrinkles in his undershirt starting to annoy him more than it ever should. He still could not look away from those eyes, a question bubbling in his throat. “What brings you here to the Woods of the Wisp?”

The brown eyes widen, and immediately fell to the ground, cheeks heating up like the amount of attraction that was now burning in Connor’s heart. “I was just... running away from my family.”

Connor folded his arms, keeping such immodest feelings at bay. “Oh really?” _And so am I, I suppose that we are somewhat alike._

The boy nodded, hands grasped at the hem of his dirtied shirt. “Of course.” He paused, blinking a few times. “May I ask, what is your name?”

Connor fixed his posture, a teasing grin on his lips. “If only you tell me yours.”

The boy looked up from the patched ground, and he inhaled nervously. “E-Evan. My name is Evan.”

_Evan. A beautiful name for a beautiful boy._ “My name is Connor.”

Evan’s face turned a slight pink. “Connor.” He repeated, his voice soft and breathtaking. “I-it’s very nice to be acquainted with you.”

“I could say the same, Evan.” Connor bowed, one hand out in front of him and one behind his back. He did not feel like he should use formalities, since it is only possible for them to meet only once, and all of the titles he could use would never live up to the person holding them. Evan was far too breathtaking for such flimsy titles. The slightest chance of them meeting him again is slim, but he will not waste his time with absurd small talk. “Lovely night to see a lovely boy like you out here.”

The heart flared on Evan’s cheeks, and said boy ducked his head and attempted to cover his flushed face. “Th-thank you, and I must say the same for you.”

Connor studied the shorter boy, realizing that he has never seen him in the Murphy Kingdom. His parents forced him and his sister to memorize a list of the names and faces of their growing kingdom, and this Evan was not apart of the list.

Curiosity filled his mind, and he took step a closer to Evan, but the distance between them was still quite far. “I say, I have not seen you around here. Not that anyone comes or goes in the Woods of the Wisp.”

Evan bit his trembling lip, his hands finding a clean pact of his shirt to fiddle on. “I am a lowly peasant from another kingdom, trying to find a potion maker who can cure my ill twin sister.”

Raising an eyebrow, Connor examined the boy in front of him, thinking of this ‘twin sister’ he supposedly has. Would she have longer hair and look just like Evan? Would she have more curves around the waist and chest? Would she smile like Evan, the twinkle in both of their eyes be present?

Not that he cared for Evan’s twin, because all of Connor’s interest is directed to this lad here, someone that nearly captured his heart. Not yet, it is all too soon to fall in love. Nevertheless, Connor doubts that anyone will gain his attention like Evan has.

“I heard that there is a potion maker in a nearby kingdom who could help you and your dear sister.” Connor said slowly, and Evan looked at the taller boy with surprise.

“Is that so?” Evan squinted his eyes a bit, curious but not fully invested in Connor’s careful words. He seemed a bit distracted, cautiously checking his back to see if there was some sort monster lurking in the shadows. But from Zoe’s harsh words a year ago, the monster is right in front of Evan.

Yet no monster shall interfere tonight. A plan was forming in Connor’s mind, and he grinned a bit. “I can take you to the shop.” Which wasn’t a lie, he knew some people that could brew potions and perform spells.

Evan tilted his head a tad bit, looking a bit more anxious than usual. “Really?” He wasn’t fiddling with his shirt anymore, and instead all of his attention was now fixated on Connor, his hands finally able to stop moving.

Connor’s smile was almost playful, and he leaned his head down and closer to this interesting boy with doe-like cocoa brown eyes. “On one condition.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome!! To the end notes anyway.... thanks for reading this far! I have the next chapter planned out, so I just gotta write it! (Psst cliffhangers always make me wanna die, like, why do I do that to myself? I suppose no pain, no gain... ufhhjsjsjjakajjs.) 
> 
> Also a bit of spoiler, each chapter title has some sort of connection to the chapter... I have short summaries or explanations on a piece of paper, and once this gets close to the end, I’ll show them on my tumblr.  
> Which you can find here:  
> https://trees-and-sky.tumblr.com 
> 
> Umm so yeah! Thanks for reading, and I hope you all have a good day! (If not, you can always swing by my tumblr and spam my inbox with your feelings, and I’ll try my best to make you feel better!!) Bye!!
> 
> EDIT: I realized that for all people who (for some reason?) want to dm me and talk about life and other stuff, and who aren’t following me, can’t message me so I changed it where you now can! Just drop by and say “hey I read ___ “ and whatever you wanna say! If not,,,, that’s fine too! I mean, I’m open and ready to listen to whatever has been in your way! Um ok bye? (Psss have a good day!!)


	4. (Chapter I) Her Fallen Snowflake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!! Did you see the tags? Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy?? Well guess what??? You’re gunna get it!! Every fourth chapter there will be a galaxy gals side story chapter. They are somewhat intertwined with the main story, but it is more focused on my lovely gals! You’d see “Chapter I” or something with the Roman numerals to know that it the chapter is apart of the side story. Otherwise, everything will be like it is!
> 
> School is staring for me (tomorrow) and I probably won’t have as much time to type out stuff and update. It was gunna be a double update, but then I couldn’t finish the fourth chapter for the main story. Soooo,,,, you get this?
> 
> Anyways, hope you like it!

_Beck Kingdom_

“You’re Father, the King, has fallen ill once more, Princess Alana.” Is something Alana wished to never hear again. She dropped the straw basket, with a soft thud as it hit the stone ground. Jaw agape, dark brown eyes widened in shock and horror.

“H-he is ill?” Is all she could muster out, her voice low and full of uneasiness. It was like she was striked in the stomach, her breath taken away so very quickly. She could not focus on the servant who told her the dreaded news, for she almost fainted herself. Stumbling outside, Alana craved for the cold air to wake her up from this nightmare.

_He is ill, and may not recover. He may perish due to a sickness. He could slip away so easily. Was it me? Did I cause him too much distress?_

The cold, icy wind blew over Alana’s face, causing her to blink rapidly. It was snowing, tiny cold flakes of snow sprinkled onto the cobblestone pathways. Winter was the most deadliest time of the year, for it has caused the majorities of illnesses and deaths in the Beck Kingdom.

_It could take away one’s life just like that._

Gripping her yellow dress, Alana wanted to curl into a ball and hide from all of the troubles that Winter has given her. It was the worst season of them all, it hurt her too much. Robbed her of so many things that she loved.

_Mother died from Winter. Father might as well. My brothers also perished on their journeys. Winter is the calamity of the Beck Kingdom. The catastrophe, the cataclysm. The reason why—-_

“I heard that one could cure the Winter Illnesses by collecting a bottle of Mystic Tears from the Enchanted Springs.” The same servant, Christine, said, a few steps away from Alana. She smiled softly, holding a small glass bottle in her hands.

“R-really?” Alana asked, hope starting to rise up in her chest, and she blinked away the cool tears that formed at the corners of her eyes. She stood up from her crouching position, gently taking the bottle from Christine’s hands and staring at her personal servant.

Christine nodded. “It is only a myth, but it is worth a try.” Her smile turned sad, and she looked down at the bottle, voice small and mournful. “I couldn’t of saved my parents when I tried to journey to the Enchanted Springs, but that doesn’t mean that you cannot, Princess Alana.”

Alana blinked at Christine, then to the bottle. It was cool and smooth in her hands. “Thank you, Christine.” No other words could bestow her appreciation for her servant.

Her servant simply bowed, before rushing back into the castle. Gripping the bottle, Alana hurried into her bedchambers and put on a thick dark green coat, sewn with gold embroidery and silver lining. She put her black satchel over her shoulder, stuffing a map of the all of the kingdoms in as well as the bottle.

She passed the kitchens and headed to the pantry, where she took some of the fresh loaves of bread and wrapped them in parchment, ready to dine if she needed to. _Water would also be needed on my long journey,_ Alana thought, and she filled her large canteen with water that was fetched from the lake nearby in the early morning.

 _This should be enough._ Staring at her heavy satchel, she clicked her tongue and lastly headed to the study room, quickly writing a note with her favourite quill and solid black ink. Gazing at her note, she nodded her head in satisfaction before setting down the quill, bringing the note to her father’s bedchambers and slipping it under the wooden door.

Without looking back, Alana exited the castle and into the Woods of the Wisp, hoping that she will be able to save her father from Winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello, you made it! :)
> 
> I’m aiming for this to be 40 chapters, 30 chapters of the main story and 10 of the side story. It’s not official, but it’s just a rough plan. 
> 
> I also wanna thank everyone who views my stories, like, I have never felt so happy about my writing in my life! I mean, if someone likes it, it’s good enough for me!! 
> 
> PSSS! To JustAnAnxiousKid and ShyberiusWrites, if you guys see this, love you all! You guys are so cool and nice!! This chapter couldn’t of been finished without you!
> 
> (I feel like I’m forgetting something..... hmmmm...)
> 
> Any comments, concerns, or just wanna talk, say something below! Or visit my tumblr if you wanna: https://trees-and-sky.tumblr.com


	5. Blood-Stained Petals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *nervous laughter* hi
> 
> So uh, here’s the 5th chapter? Back in Evan’s POV!! (Yayayayuauaya)
> 
> Um..... I haven’t really started the 9th chapter of TTS.... I’ve been so sleep deprived lately, I only get 4-6 hours if I’m lucky... and homework is a total pain.... (I’m also in school as of now when I post this, press h to regret)
> 
> Please enjoy though!! I’ll try to get the 6th chapter done by the end of the week!! (L i e s)

_Woods of the Wisp_

“We must keep meeting here every seventh day.”

Evan’s eyes widen slightly as he listened to Connor’s offer. Every seventh day? Why was that? Did he plan to rob Evan every time? Is he a spy that wants to hurt the Hansen Kingdom? If Evan is calculating his mathematics correctly, he would only be able to meet Connor for only four times a month!

He hasn’t even noticed that Connor held out his hand to him, that mysterious smirk on his face that could almost be flirtatious. “Do we have a deal, Evan? It is rude for you to leave me hanging.” He says, voice low and his smirk changes to a cat-like grin.

Stumbling on his words, Evan’s face flushed and his heart was rapidly beating. He certainly did not want to reject the offer, yet everything was just so sudden! Was Evan ready to meet someone who has successfully gained his interest, was Evan ready to see someone and fall in love even more?

Hands shaking ever so slightly, Evan takes a deep breath and nods his head. “I accept your very kind offer, Connor. I absolutely would love to see you again.” If he were to have more confidence in himself, Evan might of even leaned up to kiss Connor’s cheek. At last, he did not have said confidence. It was a pleasant thought, however.

Connor bowed, before standing upright and gently holding onto Evan’s right hand. He bends down again to carefully press his lips onto Evan’s dusty pink knuckles, smooth like porcelain and soft like clouds. “I am overjoyed that we would have a chance to meet once more, Evan.”

A giddy, sort of unfamiliar feeling in his chest, Evan wish to have this warm feeling inside him for forever. It was not a tainted, impure feeling, but rather a clear and light. His heart feels at ease, and whatever anxiety he held earlier seemed to vanish.

As if they were never there in the first place.

A strong breeze of wind rushed through the trees, and Evan awoke from his short daydream. Connor was looking at him in such a way Evan had no idea how to describe. “Seven days from now, shall we meet back here?” Connor asked, head tilting to the side, his long brown locks swaying in the wind.

“O-of course.” Evan blinks, and he examines his surroundings once again. Large, thick trees; lush, green grass. A few fallen leaves of Japanese maple trees, only a few budding flowers that yet was to perish once winter arrives. “Shall I bring something else for our next meeting?”

Connor waits a few moments, closing his eyes and thinking thoughtfully. When he opens them, he taps his index finger against his chin. “We would be going on a journey, make sure to bring some edibles with you. I say, the potion maker’s shop is a long way from here. It might take an entire night, if we are lucky.”

_An entire night, with Connor? Is this a calling from the Gods? Fate, perhaps? It is absurd, we just met… but I feel that this is not just any meeting. There is something more, something that brought us together._

Nodding his head, Evan smiles back to Connor. “What an exciting journey, I simply cannot wait to visit the neighbouring kingdom…” He paused, remembering that he also was supposed to have an ill twin that dances with death.

That feeling that wrapped him with ease disappeared, and he realized that he might never be able to meet Connor once he obtains the cure needed. Dread, fear, regret. His heart clenches as he thinks of his future.

A beginning that would be his ending, Evan hopes to have more time. More time and opportunities to see Connor, more time to stay a prince and not a king. To escape his responsibilities and feel those small glimpses of freedom, he craves and wishes to be someone else. Someone who is not unlucky to live a life like Evan’s.

_Enjoy every moment with him, for you will not be able to see him after._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you like this chapter! (I sure didn’t lol) 
> 
> Depends on my week, the 6th chapter might come out later or earlier than planned... (not that I have anything planned hah)
> 
> See you guys later!! Thanks for being patient!! :DD
> 
> EDIT: I was planning on the next two chapters and then I went, ‘oh heck, we’re 1/8 into the story!!’ XDD so yay, what a milestone! (Two word spoiler for next chapter: night market ;) )


	6. Heart Shaped Cherry Blossoms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t MEAN for this chapter to be 1000+ words... it just... happened.... XD
> 
> And introducing *drumroll* Brooke and Chloe!! Yayyayyaya (PS: It wasn’t mentioned, but their shop is called ‘Pinkberry’ cause I’m not original lol)
> 
> Sorry for the wait too, I was going to post this on Christmas Eve but I had to visit family and gughhghghg. Anyways, here’s chapter 6!! :D

_Murphy Kingdom - Night Market_

Connor had absolutely no idea what he was doing. All he had planned was to avoid Zoe’s endless scolding when she realizes that he disappeared for the night, and that he would be able to make up some sort of excuse to see Evan again.

Anything Connor could possibly think of, all because he wanted to see someone who he’s just met. Someone who barely knows who Connor is and his position in power, and who Connor does not know himself.

Why should Connor, a prince that is destined to rule in a kingdom —that is bound to fall due to war— trust someone who could very possibly destroy all that Connor has lived for his life? Someone who can rob him of life and love?

_Ahh, stop talking nonsense! Evan is not capable of destroying a kingdom all by himself. He cannot even hurt a plant if he was forced to. You are thinking irrationally._

Connor had arrived early to their meetup spot, but certainly was not as early as Evan. He wondered how long Evan had waited for him, since he was shivering in the cold.

Evan had only wore a thin shawl over his peasant like clothes, with beige boots to cover his teared pants. His face was flushed as well, nose, cheeks and ears pink as the clouds early in the morning.

Guilt slowly starts to consume Connor, and he grips his large cloak. “My apologies for keeping you waiting.” He says, and takes Evan’s hand. He kisses Evan’s hands, and cups his cheek.

“You’re freezing.” He whispers. Evan ducks his head and blushes, nodding. Slowly and carefully, he brushes his hand at the back of Evan’s neck, in which Evan shivers to. Connor takes off his cloak and covers Evan with it, and he smiles faintly. “Let’s go, I want to show you something breathtaking.”

They walk out of Woods of the Wisp, to see various lights from afar. Walking closer to the lights, Connor smiles in memory at the familiarness of the local night market. Gentle chatter could be heard in the background, with many calm street vendors advertising their products. Tapestries, blades, clothing, paintings; everything one could possibly think of.

The Murphy Kingdom was famous for their night markets that typically takes place downtown, a few streets away from the Royal Courtyard. It’s a good thing that Connor wore a long black hood over his crisp white tunic, or else the locals would be able to easily recognize the runaway prince.

He spots his favourite booth that sells specialty made crepes and other sweets. “Evan, this way.” Connor murmurs, gently guiding Evan to the stall. Evan complies and they wait for the sales merchant to acknowledge them. Taking off his hood, he gives a head nod to the merchant in the back.

“Ahh, Connor! It is pleasant seeing you again!” The blond girl greets them, smiling easily and almost playfully at Connor. She leans a bit over the stall window, twirling her hair a bit. “What do you happen to be searching for today? Pretty girls, shiny gems, some unlucky fellow to spare with?”

“You know I’m not into women.” Connor scowls, but there is no evidence of anger annoyance in his voice. Shaking his head, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a few shiny gold coins and drops them onto the wooden table. “I want two of the shops’ specialty crepes.”

“Two?” The girl raises her eyebrows, and Connor pulls Evan closer, their hips barely touching. Her eyes widen slightly, before smirking. She places her elbows on the wooden table, resting her cheeks against her palms. “Hello hun! I almost didn’t see you there! What is your name?”

Connor watches Evan as he jumps back a bit, shocked that someone is talking to him. If Connor did not make the blond girl acknowledge him, Evan would've gotten away with being invisible. “H-hello! I’m Evan, a-and it is n-nice to be acquainted with y-you…”

“All is the same, Evan! I’m Brooke, and my lovely fiancée in the back is Chloe!” Brooke turns back to wave at the dark brown hair girl who leans back in the dark polished oak chair. The girl, who Evan assumes is Chloe, vaguely nods her head towards Brooke. Brooke blows a kiss to Chloe, before swiping up the gold coins and storing them away. “The crepes would be done in a minute.”

The two boys wait at the stall, with Connor removing his hand from Evan’s waist. The shorter boy noticeably relaxes his shoulders and lets out a sigh, and Connor wonders if he had put Evan on the spot. Before he could apologize, Brooke comes back with two steamy hot crepes.

Reaching out, Connor gives the first crepe to Evan, and then takes his crepe. The crepe was filled with a cream coloured filling, freshly picked strawberries on the edge of the crepe. It was folded into an almost triangular shape and put into a fitted paper wrap. On the top, it was decorated with sweet whipped cream and chocolate drizzle. “Thanks, we’ll take our leave now.”

“Ah, Connor!” Brooke calls out, causing the two of them to pause. Connor peers back to see what Brooke could possibly want. Winking, she gives Connor a thumbs up. “He’s a keeper.”

Blushing, Connor pulls Evan along and shoots the blonde a look. He hears her giggle in the background, shaking his head to push away that thought. Focusing his attention on Evan, who has been quiet for some time, he hopes that he could spark a conversation to ease up the tension between them. “How do you like the food?”

“I-it’s very… delectable. I’ve never had a crepe before.” Evan responds, a soft smile on his face as he stares at the delicacy he holds in front of him. Looking up to Connor, his smile grows. “Thank you.”

It was like something struck Connor’s heart, and he suddenly felt warm all over. His hands were sweaty, and his face was much hotter than a few seconds ago. _Evan’s smile… was breathtaking…_

Before he knew it, Connor nearly missed the turn to the potion shop. He curses at himself under his breath, the now warm crepe still in his hand. _How long have I been daydreaming for?_

He notices that Evan had finished his crepe as well, and looks around at the calming scenery. Quickly eating his crepe, Connor straightens his back and smiles again, pushing his thoughts of Evan to the back of his mind. He stops Evan in his tracks, pointing at the red and blue sign on top of the large brick building. “Evan, we’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this (extra) long and unplanned chapter!! 
> 
> Thank you @Repeating_Simple_Phrases and @Gacko for commenting last chapter!! I’m happy you both liked it!! 
> 
> (PS: if you guys would be so kind and leave kudos/comments and maybe even bookmarks, I’d love you for forever and I appreciate every hit that this story gets!)
> 
> TTS won’t be out for a while....... but once I finish the DEH Secret Santa and the DEH Big Bang, I’ll get back on it! Till next time :D

**Author's Note:**

> How do you think it was? Not much, I suppose. I did leave it on a short cliffhanger, so umm yeah. I don’t know how long this story will go on, so please hang on! I also wanna thank @khococat, @violet-sky-sunsets and @treebros-is-life because they made me feel inspired to write more fics! Check them out on tumblr as well!!!!
> 
> Bye for now,  
> Evelyn Harrison :)


End file.
